Someday Harry
by Summer Potter
Summary: Post HalfBlood Prince. Ginny thinks about the events following the funeral. Pure fluff and a minor spoiler! Written for all those fans such as myself who were heartbroken at the end of the book!


**Someday Harry**

Ginny watched him walk away, her heart pounding. Glancing over at Ron and Hermione, she stood and walked off back towards the castle, deep in thought. Knowing that she'd spent the best of a short time dating Harry Potter was indescribable. It had been everything she'd wanted it to be and so natural and yet far from the ordinary relationship.

She and Harry had understood each other- they'd both suffered at the hands of Voldemort. They'd both experience pain and agony, both of them knew what it was like to be marked, not necessarily physically. She had no scars or visible injuries from the horrific experience in the Chamber of Secrets, but she was marked by evil. She had been Voldemort's bait, his source to inflict pain and misery and she had survived.

It hurt that he had broken up with her, she couldn't lie, but she knew that it wasn't the end. Harry needed her and she needed him. Though Ginny could not admit it to herself, it was something she had dreamed of, something the little voice in her head had insisted for years. And it was the hope that they were meant to be together.

Ginny turned on the castle steps; the gentle breeze that rippled the water on the Hogwarts Lake lightly brushed strands of fiery red hair against her face. Rufus Scrimgeour was talking to Harry again; they both looked rather irritated. As soon as the Minister walked away from him, Ron and Hermione were moving towards Harry.

She felt a pang of longing. Harry looked determined and yet in need of someone to lean on. He was talking to his best friends and Ginny watched miserably from the steps, wishing Harry ended their relationship.

Harry smiled after a few minutes and Ginny sadly turned around and headed inside the castle. Her legs were stiff, her mind buzzing as she shuffled down the Entrance Hall and up the marble staircase. She stopped at the door to the Astronomy Tower and gently pushed it open.

A shiver ran down her spine as she began to imagine what would have happened the night Dumbledore died. Ginny looked around the empty tower and then walked stare out into the afternoon sky.

Ginny gazed up at the beautiful blue sky and sighed heavily. When the war was over, when Harry returned, _if_ he returned…

'No, she told herself firmly. 'Harry has to survive. He's our only hope.'

Ginny ran a hand through her long hair and watched the water ripple and sparkle under the sun's rays and the summer breeze. To her surprise, a smile played across her face as she imagined what it would be like for the war to be over.

Perhaps she could be with him then?

'I have to.' Ginny thought immediately.

Would he still want her the years of horror and fighting he would endure? Would he still feel the same about her? And more importantly, could he fall in love with her?

Ginny wouldn't tell anyone; not even Hermione. She felt so stupid about it. She had never given up on Harry and felt that deep down inside, she knew she never would. After all these years, the stupid schoolgirl crush had not faded, but darkened into something more powerful- something that could possibly last an eternity.

She loved him. It was that simple and yet so horribly confusing and difficult. She was fifteen and teenagers were supposed to feel infatuation, but it wasn't an infatuation. She still fantasized about Harry like she used to, but the fantasies had become warped and different. She used to dream that he would come running up to her and declare his undying love for her and get down on one knee and present her with a gorgeous ring. Now whenever she fantasized, it was about spending time together, just talking. A peck on the cheek here and there, his arm slung around her shoulders casually and he told he loved her as if he said it everyday. It was not shocking, random or different to her.

Her eyes fell upon the sixteen-year-old boy who walked to the edge of the lake with his best friends. They sat down under the shade of a tree and took off their shoes and socks, dipping their feet in the cooling water. His naturally mused hair tossed lightly in the breeze, his glasses catching the light and if she was next to him, she would see his emerald green eyes light up and dance with content and yet a deep sadness for their Headmaster.

Ginny stood up straight, her robes billowing slightly as a solitary tear slipped and ran down her cheek. Her face was impassive as she gazed at the only man she'd ever love- Harry Potter.

"Someday, Harry…" she whispered confidentially.

And with that, she turned and walked away, hoping that one day, Harry would realized what she had known for so long-

That they were meant to be.


End file.
